The People We Can Be
by TheGiantMushroom
Summary: The apples don't fall far from the trees...I guess that means they'll end up just like us. The story of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter and the son of Miroku and Sango. Sorry, updates will be slow because I have no internet right now...please hang in there
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel to my story "The People We Have Become". For those of you who haven't read it, you will not have the special knowledge you need to understand this highly intellectual story. Just Kidding! But seriously, go read "The People We Have Become". It's what started this whole story. **

**This is the edited first chapter (all the chapters are in the process of being edited). I'd also like to announce that Kimi4Life is the co-writer of this story now. Thanks for all the ideas and help you provide, Kimi! **

**Disclaimer: (You'll only catch me saying it straight once) The Inuyasha world belongs solely to Rumiko Takashi-sensei. I do not claim to own or have created Inuyasha. I do, however, own Kiki and Kenai. The twins and Tai, although their images were created by Takahashi-sensei, are my characters as well, due to the fact that I slapped some personality into them, and aged them about 15-and-some-odd years. **

She's sitting up in the tree again, the God Tree. She only does that when she's really upset about something. But I didn't have to pry the reason out of her this time. I already knew what was wrong.

Sighing, I walked over to the base of the tree, and looked up. "Hey." I called to her softly, "Kiki, are you okay up there?"

"M fine," a muffled reply came. It was when a drop of water fell onto my cheek that I realized she was crying.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I ask her cautiously, hoping she wouldn't push me away again. She had been doing it so much lately.

"No." she chokes out, "I'm coming down." I sighed in relief.

Kiki climbs down from the huge tree, instead a jumping like usual, and looks at me forlornly. The despair written on her face tugs at my heart; so much that my heart skips. I gently pull her into my arms and hold her.

She breaks down again and I squeeze her a little tighter as she cries into me, "They're… they're g…gone Tai…" She hiccups. I feel like crying too, but I know I have to be strong… for her… at least.

"I know, Kiki, but we WILL find them. I promise."

Okay, maybe I should back up. I bet you're pretty confused, huh. I'll start at the beginning. I'll explain who we are, why Kiki is crying, and, most of all, who we have to find.

I'll explain everything.


	2. I hate her!

"Catch me if you can

**A/N Here's the second chapter. This one really is just more of a way back when...a time when Tai hated Kiki. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Inuyasha? If you do, please go to the nearest store and get a clue. They're located next to the Life aisle.**

**Dedication: To Kimi4Life, you're a great friend and advisor. Thank you for talking to me and being the wonderful person that you are...This one's for you.**

I was just a day like any other day. The deep blue sky was almost cloudless with just a few breezing here and there. The temperature was fair too, since it was late spring early summer.

"Catch me if you can Tai!" giggled Kiki when she took off running.

"No fair, Kiki!" I shouted and stomped back inside my family's hut. I sat hatefully across from my father at the dinner table and crossed my arms ruefully. "Stupid Kiki. I hate her!"

"Tai! You don't mean that!" said my mother, wiping the sweat off her forehead from leaning over their boiling dinner. "Miroku, talk to your son."

"Tai…" began my father from his spot at the low table. "I know you hate Kiki now, because she's a girl…"

"And she can run faster than me!" I argued.

"Yes, but one day, when you're older, you won't hate Kiki so much." said my father, "You'll actually want to have her around," a perverted grin began to appear unchecked on Miroku's face, unbeknownst to Sango, "and then when you're even older…"

"MIROKU!" My mother shouted and stomped over to him. She slapped him hard, and then sat down next to me. She put her arm around me lovingly, like she always does before giving advice. "Go play with her, Tai. She's a very sweet little girl."

I sighed, "But I wouldn't be able to catch up to her by now…" I said, but then an idea popped into my head. "Kirara!" I exclaimed, waking the slumbering demon-cat.

"Tai, Kirara and your uncle just got back. She's very tired," said my mother. But Kirara got up, shaking her head, and walked outside the hut. "All right, but come back soon," my mother sighed.

I grinned and ran after Kirara to find her in her large form already. I jumped onto her back and as she took off, I hung on tight, leaving my parents, and my uncle standing there. We caught up to Kiki after a few minutes, and she shrieked happily when she saw us.

"No fair!" she called. "No help from demons!"

"You're a demon!" I called from Kirara's back. "You're faster at running than me!"

"Quarter-demon!" she shouted and I noticed she was beginning to breath heavily. I rolled my eyes. If she passed out when she was running, her parents would flip out, and I'd get blamed.

I held out my hand and she tried to protest, "Get on." I ordered in a commanding voice.

She finally gave in and grabbed my hand. I quickly pulled her onto Kirara and she wrapped her arms securely around me. "I didn't realize how worn out that made me." she said tiredly. "Thanks… for the…lift."

By the time we reached the village, Kiki was already fast asleep. Inuyasha, having came to visit since I left, walked out of my family's hut with Miroku and scooped her off of Kirara's back.

"Was she running again?" Kagome asked when she and Kenai came out with Sango close behind, she felt Kiki's forehead.

"Yeah. She wore herself out." I said, hopping off Kirara myself.

Inuyasha carried Kiki into their house, then came back out. "She'll probably sleep all day," he informed us.

"She gets so tired when she runs like that." sighed Kagome, wrapping her arms around her mate, "I wish she wouldn't."

Inuyasha put his arms around her, "She can't control it," he chuckled, "No kid can at that age."

Kenai stomped his foot. "Why can Kiki run fast?" he whined.

Kagome scooped Kenai up and sat him on her hip. "Don't worry, love," she said softly, kissing his silver hair. "You can do lots of things that Kiki can't do."

I did hate her back then, now that I think about it. I hated her because she could run faster and jump higher. I hated her because everyone loved her, and whenever our two families would get together; guess who _had_ to play with Kiki. That's right, me.

But those days of me hating her didn't last long. Once I got over being jealous of her demonic powers, we became close… really close.


	3. Dog Tags

**Disclaimer- If only I was the genius who came up with SIT!**

**Dedication- To Steffanie-sempai, you're always there when I need someone to cry to, and you'll always be my "big sister". Thank you for everything you do for me, and thanks for all of the three-hour phone conversations filled with tears, laughter, and random conversations (Riku's fan girls meet Ashley and her machine gun). Thank you, neesan. I love you!**

Ages: Tai- 13, Kiki-12 ½

Tai stomped around the house in a boredom-induced fury. "I'm so bored!" he shouted to anyone listening.

"So why don't you go find Kiki to play with?" his father looked up from polishing and sharpening his staff.

"She's visiting with her family through the well! She's been gone for hours!" He whined, "And I don't want to play with HER anyway!" He added as an afterthought and sat down beside his father grumpily.

"You're just saying that…" started Kya.

"Because you really like her." finished Kara. The twins sat together on their sleeping mats playing with homemade dolls.

"Girls…" Sango called from the kitchen, knowing that was sure to make Tai upset.

"Am not!" Tai shouted, blushing a bit. He stomped out of the house and began wandering around for something to do. Sure enough, he found himself taking the well worn path to the Bone Eater's Well, being inexplicably drawn to it… or rather the girl on the other side of it. He peered down into it's dark depths, and called, "Kiki…when are you coming home?"

"Five minutes ago." came an amused warm voice. He stiffened at the familiar sound and she chuckled at him. "Miss me much?" her musical voice wove its magic around him.

"I didn't miss you at all." Tai informed her, shaking away the warm feelings her voice always brought out in him. "The twins did."

He turned, and his eyes caught her amber ones. "It's alright… if you did." she said softly, avoiding his eyes and blushing madly. "B-Because if you did, maybe next time, I'll take you with me." she said, still not looking at him. Tai's face turned tomato red, but before he could say anything, she turned back and started walking toward the village.

He jogged to catch up with her. When he did, Kiki seemed to have forgotten all about their conversation. They walked side by side, their hands touching once in a while. When they did, Kiki would blush and walk a little faster, only to have Tai speed up too. They were almost running when they finally reached the village. She suddenly stopped and handed him a small box. "I got this for you." she said blushing and ran inside his family's hut.

Tai went to sit underneath the Sacred Tree, and opened the small box to see a dog tag engraved with his name. He lifted it out, and admired it closely. He looked both ways before placing the chain around his neck and tucking the dog tag into his shirt.

He got back up and walked back to his family's hut, on top of the world. When he entered Kiki was watching his older sisters who were exclaiming over jewelry that she had bought for them.

_A/N This was just something sort of small, but it's supposed to show the different sides of Kiki and Tai. Everything's going to fall into place soon, I promise!_


	4. Enter Sen

I was sitting with my back against the Sacred Tree, exhausted after looking everywhere for Kiki

**Special A/N- There are character profiles for Kiki and Tai in my profile towards the bottom. Enjoy!**

**A/N So, here's chapter 3...this takes place probably about a month before the prologue. The main point is to show that Kiki and Tai have gotten older, to the point where Tai is interested in the village girls, and Kiki's almost the age to get married, but that they're still friends, and that bond is more important than anything else to them.**

**This chapter is a little different, it's not from Tai's POV, it's general. **

**Disclaimer:...um...offers cookie to Rumiko Takahashi. If I give you this cookie, will you let me have Inuyasha?**

**Dedication: To my real little sister, you're always excited to hear about what is going on with Kiki and Tai. I love you!**

Tai leaned exhaustedly against the Sacred Tree, finally giving up on finding Kiki. InuYasha himself wouldn't be able to find this girl; he had looked high, which ended very badly, and low. She had absolutely vanished! Suddenly, a bubbly Kiki ran pat him with a flock of five children chasing right after.

After wiping the slightly exhausted and shocked look off his face, Tai shortly followed. It was apparent that Kiki hadn't made it very far because a short walk in her direction led him to a group of children mauling what seemed to be a person. "Tai!" She cried, "Help!"

"Why should I? I've been looking for you all day!"

"Please!"

"Fine!" He grasped her hand and pulled her out from under the rowdy children.

"Alright! You win!" She cried to the children as they attempted to engulf her once again. This seemed to settle them down.

"How exactly did you manage to be chased by this group of small people?" Tai questioned.

Kiki blushed, "We were playing hide and seek tag and they kind of ganged up on me… Do you want to play?"

He shook his head. "I'm too old for that game, and so are you."

"So what?" she asked argumentatively, tossing her wild black hair.

"It's not lady-like," he scolded in a high-pitched voice, imitating Chiya, the village matchmaker. "How will I ever find a husband for you?"

"I have no idea." she grinned, but the grin faded off her face, and she whispered, "There's not a guy in the village who'd want to marry me." He was about to ask her what she meant, when suddenly, the five kids she was playing with shouted, "Gotcha!" and pulled her down again when they caught her off guard. He watched her struggle underneath the mound of kids, everyone laughing, and reached down, helping her up yet again. She stood up, and turned to all the little kids. "Alright you got me again, time to go home," she said. "We'll play again sometime, okay?"

The kids ran off, and she turned to Tai. "So, you were looking for me?"

"Just wondering if you'd seen Sen around," he said. Sen was a 16-year-old girl from the village.

Kiki's smile was wiped off her face, as she thought back to the incident this morning.

"_Oh, hello, Kikyo." sneered Sen as her little group of cronies giggled. Kiki rolled her eyes, and continued walking, when Sen hit a low blow. "It's too bad you're not human. Some guys would go for those looks if you were." Kiki stopped dead in her tracks. "Everyone knows it's hopeless to try to find you a husband, dog girl. Even your mother was saying how hopeless it was."_

"_Shut up." Kiki snarled whirling around to face her._

"_Poor little Kikyo." sneered Sen, walking over, and putting her face in front of Kiki's. "Useless, and a disappointment to everyone."_

"_I said SHUT UP!" Kiki shouted and pushed Sen into the water before smirking and walking off._

"Uh, no, I haven't." Kiki lied, "Why are you looking for her?"

"Oh, you know, just to talk." Tai said, looking away. Kiki clenched her fists, but sighed, unclenching them. She looked away guiltily and mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh?" He looked at her and asked.

"I pushed Sen into the river today." she whispered a little louder.

"Kikyo!" Tai accused, his eyes wide, "Why did you do that?!"

Kiki kicked the dirt with her foot angrily, "Don't call me Kikyo! Sen deserved what she got!" As she told Tai the story, he started to shake his head in disbelief.

"The Sen I know would never do such a thing! She always talks to me about how sweet and pretty you are." Tai argued with Kiki.

Kiki stiffened. This was the first time he had believed someone over her, "I can't believe you don't believe me! When have I ever lied to you?!" Kai shouted in his face and stomped off in a huff. Tai huffed and went in the opposite direction, looking for Sen.

After doing a little detective work, he found out she was over by the river, he entered the woods and headed in that direction.

It wasn't long before he heard her speaking. He kept going until her voice was very loud. It sounded almost as if she was taunting someone.

"I take back what I said earlier. Now that I can really look at you, you're not very pretty are you?"

"Shut up Sen!" He heard someone shout. It was Kiki voice! She was right after all! "If it wasn't for Tai, I would do more than just push you in the water!"

"Aw, does dog-girl have feelings for my future husband? I think you do." He could hear the smirk in Sen's voice and recoiled in disgust. This was what his girlfriend really was? A bully? He waited for Kiki's answer, not knowing why he was holding his breath.

"Shut up!" Kiki snarled and launched herself at Sen; it was then that Tai decided it was best to step in. He jumped from the bushes and grabbed Kiki to restrain her.

Kiki thrashed about wildly trying to see whose grasp she was in. She finally got a look and went completely still, "T..Tai?!' She asked in disbelief. Then she remembered their last talk and anger overtook all her features, "Let go of me!" She threatened stubbornly.

"Not if you're going to hurt Sen." He spoke calmly.

Anger darkened her features even more, "I won't hurt your precious angel." She spat and jerked out of his grasp. She stomped out of the clearing but not before giving Sen a very dark look.

As soon as she was gone, Sen rushed up to Tai, "Thank you Tai! She was going to attack me! I was just commenting on how pretty she was when she got all mad for some reason!"

Tai scoffed and pushed her away a little harshly, "I heard what you really said before she tried to attack Sen."

All innocence from Sen's face vanished, replaced with a cold calculating look, "Well you can't blame me, look at her."

Tai's mouth hung open and outrage quickly replaced any thoughts of forgiveness, "I should have let her beat the crap out of you. We're through." And he walked out of the clearing, leaving Sen's with her mouth hanging wide and feeling better than he had all week

**A/N This chapter, I like it. The plot is starting soon, don't worry, the beginning of a story is usually slow. Anyway, the ending was supposed to show how important Kiki is to Tai, and how important Tai is to Kiki. They're very close.**


	5. Like a Brother!

Two days after the incident with Sen, I walked around a corner to find Kiki talking to some boy about my age

**A/N So, here's where the plot begins. Kenai is back! Kenai fans rejoice!  
Also, I want to clarify the parents and the kids. **

**Tai and his older twin sisters, Kya and Kara, are Sango and Miroku's kids.  
Kiki and her younger brother, Kenai, are Inuyasha and Kagome's kids.**

**Dedication- To Sasha, who introduced me to the wonderful world of fanfiction two years ago.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kiki: Um, yeah, why am I here?  
Me: So I don't have to say the disclaimer?  
Kiki: But I'm on in like, three seconds.  
Me: I can change that very quickly.  
Kiki: No, you can't.  
Me: Can too.  
Kiki: If you do, I will haunt you until you die.  
Me: thinks of Kiki haunting her How's that any different from you and Tai arguing in my head?  
Kiki: Because then I'll be shouting things at your head, hoping Tai will hear me.  
Me: Alright, alright, never mind. scribbles onto notepad "DO NOT ASK KIKI TO DO DISCLAIMER!  
--**

It was two days after the incident with Sen and I was looking for Kiki yet again. I really needed to apologize for not believing her. She was pretty mad at me yesterday, so I didn't expect much more than a "It's okay."

I was walking by her family's hut when I heard her laughter just around the corner. Smiling as I approached her voice, I whirled around the corner only to be shocked at the sight before me. Kiki and another guy around my age were flirting with each other, Kiki was even smiling the smile she only gives me.

She was holding a basket full of laundry so he must have assaulted her. She giggled and pushed him away. He must have said something embarrassing because he started blushing all of a sudden.

My fists clenched involuntarily, and I gritted my teeth. Who did this guy think he was? Everyone knew Kiki and I were together… well… friends anyways. I stalked over there, and stared down at the guy that dared to talk to Kiki.

"Kiki." I greeted as warm as could be expected, still glaring at the soon-to-be-dead man.

Kiki looked over, her smile suddenly becoming a frown, "Tai." She said. Yes, she was very much still miffed at me.

"I need to talk to you." I tried nonchalantly.

"Can't you see I'm a bit busy right now?" She asked annoyed.

Suddenly the unwanted boy jumped into the conversation. "Hi I'm Mori, I'm visiting from another village. Who might you be?" He glanced between Kiki and I.

"I'm Tai. Someone NOT visiting from another village." I said through gritted teeth, "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, am I stepping on toes?" asked Mori, looking at me, then back at Kiki again.

"What? Oh! Absolutely not!" said Kiki. "Tai has someone." Her smile was so forced Mori probably even noticed.

"A-Actually, I don't." I answered honestly.

Kiki whirled and looked at me abruptly, "What?!"

"That's kind of… what I wanted to talk to you about." I replied softly, blushing somewhat.

Kiki smiled at Mori. "Would you excuse us just a minute?" She dragged me away from him and whispered, "What do you mean?"

"I heard the entire thing at the river last night... You were right about her. I'm sorry I didn't believe you... I'm so sorry Kikyo." I used her full name to stress just how honest and serious I was.

Kiki looked at me weirdly and sighed. "You should trust me by now Tai. I've never lied to you, not once." She said sternly.

"I know, Kiki." I sighed, "I'm stupid."

"That's better." She smiled, " I'm still mad at you, but I forgive you."

"Thanks Kiki." I pull her into a hug and squeeze her tightly.

"I know what you're doing Tai." She whispered into my ear, giggling.

"Am I that obvious?"

-

"What do you want?" A cold voice spoke through the darkness.

"To get revenge… and help you."

"How can you help me?" It chuckled.

"I can tell you where you will find what you seek."

"And what is that?" It asked, amused as the visitor squirmed under it's stare.

"Something as powerful as the Shikon no Tama."

"…And that is?"

"The blood of the children of the miko, Kagome and the Hanyou, InuYasha."

"Ah, my old friends…It would be a pleasure to… see them again." It smiled cruelly.

"I can give you all the information you need. All I want in return is the girl brought to me. I want to see her cold, dead body."

"Give me the information."

"They're in the village on the outskirts of the Forest of Inuyasha. The Taijiya and Nekomata, the Monk, Hanyou, and the Miko all guard them. Kenai's the younger one, and Kiki is the older one."

"Kiki?"

"Short for Kikyo."

"Kikyo." He tasted the name on his lips for the first time in over ten years. This would be more interesting than he thought.

--

"Kikyo!" Kenai called out.

Kiki whirled from her conversation with Tai. "I told you not to call me that!" she shouted angrily.

"Mom says time for dinner! Tai can come too!" he said, running back towards the house.

"Ugh." said Kiki. She turned back to Tai. "Come on!" she said, her and Tai running past Mori, "See you later Mori!" She called back.

**So who could the voices be? Hmm? No guessing, it'll become clear soon. **

**The new chapter, "Falling into a Whole New World" is coming in a couple days. **


	6. 5 Falling Into A Whole New World

**ARRGHHH! This took forever!!**

**(sighs) Well, it's finally done. THANK GOD! So, I like this chapter (Especially with what Kimi4Life did). I'd also like to add that you might start seeing some notes up here from her, because she's welcome to leave author notes! So, on with the boring stuff, then I SWEAR you can read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. I am a multibillionare holding in my hand the rights to Inuyasha...and then I wake up.**

**Dedication: This dedication goes to Devon. If you're reading this (which I doubt) CALL ME ONCE IN A WHILE! Devon is a friend of mine who moved to Texas. I haven't seen him since, but every once in a while the phone'll ring and I'll hear his voice saying "Hey Sango!". He's my Miroku (Inside joke, LOL). Devon, you're one of my closest friends. Thank you for all of the things you do for me, and all the drama we go through when we fight over stupid stuff over the phone. I hope I see you soon. Love you always.**

Do you know of that special time in the evening when the light is there, yet you can barely see two feet in front of you? I used to love that time of night. It is a time when two very different worlds collide and anything is possible. Some people say that twilight is a time when the spirits can talk to you; I always listen. You never can tell what someone might slip into your ear when you least expect it. It was when I actually heard something for the first time that mine and Tai's lives changed forever.

It was almost dark and the evening was still except for a mild breeze. Tai and I were sitting on the edge of the Bone-Eaters well, talking and awaiting my favorite time of day. The sun was casting its final golden streaks, mixing them with the red and orange hues for one final dance across the sky.

"So…" Tai said, glancing over at me nervously. "What's the story with Mori?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" I teased as usual, giving him a taunting grin.

"No!" he said and turned away abruptly.

"I just met Mori today, and he seemed like a nice guy." I said, shrugging. He seemed a little apprehensive, and I wondered to myself. _Why does he care so much?_

"Oh." he said, trying to act indifferent. I saw him visibly relax and lean back a little. Suddenly his hands slipped and he disappeared from my view before I could make a move. I spun around with demon speed and watched almost in slow motion as he fell into the dark pit of the well. "Tai!" I shouted and grabbed for his hand. I gripped it tightly, but his weight and inertia was simply too great for me to take. I followed him right down, expecting to meet the cold hard ground at the bottom of the well.

What I didn't expect was to be surrounded in blue light and floating through time, "Don't let go of my hand!" I shouted to Tai through our bizarre surroundings. If he was to let go… he might not make it back to either side of the well without me.

We landed in the bottom of the well, and I looked around, sighing a bit. "Well crap." I swore softly. Tai looked at me funnily, but I didn't acknowledge him. I took a big whiff of the air to make sure my assumption was correct and when the smell of smoky city air filled my nostrils, I was sure of the fact: We were in Grandma's world. I stood up and Tai followed suit. "Would you give me a boost?"

He looked me weirdly again before complying and forming a cup with his hands. I stepped in and he shoved me upward. My hands grasped the edge of the well and I quickly pulled myself out. I turned and reached back in, "Come on, Tai. I guess you get to meet my grandma sooner than we both thought."

"You mean we're in your Grandma's time?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, now give me your hand unless you want to stay down there while I eat my grandma's good cookies. I smell them already."

Tai grabbed my hand, and I pulled him up with a bit of effort. Once he was within reaching distance of the lip he grabbed it and helped climb out, "There." I said, lightly brushing myself off. Cookies waited so I grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him from the well house, a light blush that I tried to ignore, dusting my cheeks.

The porch light went on, and an elderly woman stepped out. "The shrine is closed." she called in our general direction.

"It's me, Grandma." I called back friendly, "I've brought someone for you to meet."

"Kiki?" my grandmother called, rubbing her hands off on her apron and hurrying towards us. As soon as she saw me, she smiled warmly. I looked over at Tai to find a looked of puzzlement written all over his face.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered.

"No."

Her smile was warm. It was familiar, but one thing about it was off.

And suddenly Kiki smiled, and I saw what was familiar. Kiki had her grandmother's smile…but hers was still different because of her dog fangs. But the shape, and the way it seemed to light up her whole face…she'd clearly gotten that from her mother and grandmother.

"Grandma, this is my best friend Tai." said Kiki, indicating to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." I said, bowing with respect.

"So this is the Tai-boy you've been telling me about?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, inspecting me carefully. "Hmmm. He seems like a good chose Kiki."

"Grandma!" Kiki scolded, turning bright red. "It's not like that, okay? Tai and I are _friends_."

"Whatever you say, darling." Mrs. Higurashi said, kissing the top of Kiki's soft black hair. "And _you_, Tai-boy, can call me Grandma. Now, let's get inside before we catch a cold. I've got a kitchen filled with my special peanut-butter chocolate chip cookies, and I happen to know a certain quarter demon who loves them."

"I knew I smelled cookies!" Kiki said excitedly, clapping her hands like a little girl. She left us standing and made a beeline for the house. I laughed a bit, watching her childlike antics. Kiki's grandma looked at me, a small smile formed on her own face.

"I know that look." Kiki's grandmother chuckled softly, causing me to turn and look at her. She had been watching me the whole time I was watching Kiki and now sported a knowing smile.

"What look?" I asked, confused. Her eyes twinkled in silent laughter as she watched me.

"That look on your face." she chuckled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. When I still looked confused, she started walking, and tossed over her shoulder. "It's the same look Kiki's father got when he looked at my Kagome."

I watched her leave me standing there, still chuckling. Silently, I stood there in the chill for a moment, letting her words sink in. I had the same look on my face when I watched Kiki as Inuyasha watching Kagome? This made no sense to me. Kiki and I were just friends, right? Just friends…or more?

I dismissed the thought immediately, not wanting to get caught up in such confusing matters. Kiki didn't think of me that way… did she? I tossed the thought to the back of my head for later examination and hurried into the kitchen. Kiki was scarfing down cookies as fast as she could with her grandma watching in amusement a fair distance away from the flying crumbs. I sat down beside her, and helped polish off the huge pile, which took only a few minutes.

A while later, after a second batch of cookies from grandma, Tai's and my stomachs were warm and full. We had climbed upstairs and were now sitting in the floor of the room that Kenai and I always shared when we stayed over. I was just about to head up to the top bunk to rest a while when I strange sensation came over me.

"Kiki?" I heard Tai ask from somewhere, just as a cold, warning feeling replaced the warmth that previously occupied my stomach. A sensation crept into my ear and I flinched at the sudden sounds. Voices and screaming, a warning was flashing through my head, as if someone had whispered it, "Your family's in danger."

The feeling left as soon as it came and I shook my head to clear the clouds brooding low in my mind. "Something just happened. Something big…something bad." I came back to reality and found Tai gripping my forearms tightly and searching my face with his pensive stare.

Tai relaxed somewhat, "It's probably nothing, Kiki."

"I don't know Tai. For a second, I could swear I heard our families screaming."

I have no favorite time of day. Just as the sun went down, as twilight was nigh over, there was a massacre on my family, and I didn't even know…if anyone survived…


	7. We Will Find Them

**I know, I know this is late. But if any of you had read my profile, it said that I lost ALL computer access due to my family's apparent unluckiness involving computers. My mom's computer, which is the only computer in my house with Internet, shriveled up and died, and then my computer, which had ALL of my documents and pictures, DIED. I am computer-lacking at this time, and believe me when I say that I do everything in my power to get these chapters to you. I'm sorry!**

**So please forgive the lack of updates. I'm posting this chapter BEFORE Kimi4Life (my fabulously wonderful co-author) has read it, so it will be replaced with her edited version soon! Once again, my apologies! Now, on with the rest of the useless crap I put up here.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, don't you think I would be threatening the people who made the anime and forcing them to finish the anime with the ending that the manga had!**

**Dedication: To my Grandma, thanks for letting me crash at your place so much recently, and getting me off to school, letting me use your computer. But most importantly: thanks for everything. My grandma is one of my favorite people. **

**Before fall break, I was hanging out with my friends afterschool in a friend's car. I was waiting for my bus, so I figured I would leave my backpack outside, so when the bus came, I would be ready to go instead of having to lug my backpack out of the car.**

**Big mistake.**

**My friend (who owned the car) decided to back up suddenly while we were all in the car. It was all fun and games until BAM! All of us stopped laughing at once, and someone said, "What...was...that?" **

**My hand flew to my mouth. "Oh my god..." I whispered. "My backpack was outside..."**

**J.T. (the driver), and my friends Matt and P.J. climbed out of the car, and were staring at something. They turned to me, apology already written all over their faces. Suddenly, tears were streaming down my face. The guys carried my backpack over to me, and the entire side was split open. I just cried. (All my stuff was in there!) Dezi and Steffanie tried to console me ("It can be fixed, honey!") When I felt pretty consoled, Steffy had an epiphany of sorts. **

**"Oh god..." she said, going pale. "Chibi, (my nickname), where's your iPod?"**

**According to Steffanie and the others, my face became pale as ice, and I tore through my back pack. "Oh no, oh no..." I whispered. **

**I stood up, unable to find it, and felt my pockets. Thankfully, my iPod was in my pocket. But that didn't solve the problem of the huge hole in my backpack, which my mother would KILL me for.**

**My grandma was spending the weekend with my sister and me while our parents went out of town. I showed her the backpack, and she laughed at me. "We'll just take it to the dry cleaners and have it fixed." she said comfortingly. Don't worry."**

**So the next day, my grandma paid to have my backpack fixed, and my mother never found out. Thanks Grandma!**

**Sorry, long dedication. But here's the chapter!**

_Okay this is what I came up with. I hope it adds something to what you already had. Let me know!_

**Folks, that was a message from none other than my FABULOUS co-author who is so awesomely wonderful for editing all of these chapters. I would like to tell her that her editing, to all chapters, including this one, MAKES THIS STORY WHAT IT IS! Thank you, Kimi!**

=-=========

"Goodbye, Grandma!" called Kiki happily from the well house, waving. Sometimes she was so cute, I smiled at her antics. We were the same age and yet, she acted much older sometimes and much younger at others. Still, there was something about her… I prayed the sparkle that always danced in her eyes and made the world so much brighter would never be torn away.

"Goodbye, honey!" The Kiki's grandmother called, waving her hands just as energetically. Somehow I could tell where Kagome and Kiki had gotten their energy from. I winced when Kiki's elbow came roughly in contact with my ribs.

"Say goodbye!" she hissed, still waving. I quickly joined her waving, calling out a farewell to her grandmother.

"Goodbye, Tai-boy." She called back. Kiki whirled on her shoe, grabbing my hand, not noticing the sudden redness to my face.

"Come on, Tai, let's get home." She said, pulling me fully into the well-house. She turned to look at me, "Ready?" she asked.

"I guess…" I said warily. I still didn't like the well, but I knew it was the only way home so I had no choice but to trust it.

Kiki stepped over the edge and pulled me in after her, chattering the entire time as we fell through the blue never-ending space.

"I can't wait to tell Mom that I went and saw Grandma. Dad will want to hear about the marks that he put into the sacred tree still being there, and Kenai, he'll want to know that Grandma found his soccer ball. I can't believe I'm the first to know about Uncle Sota and Aunt Sarah in America. We'll have to go and see your parents and tell them that you came through the well too. Maybe they can come one day too. I can't wait to go see Aunt Rin… "

"Kiki…" I chuckled, loving every minute of her energetic chatter.

When we climbed out of the well Kiki was instantly tense, sniffing the air. She doesn't have a demon-strength nose, but…let's just say she can smell something a lot farther away then I can.

"Something's…not right." She whispered, confusion and fear lacing her voice.

"Kiki, what's wrong?" I asked anxiety and fear curling tightly within my chest, but Kiki didn't respond. Instead, she sprung up and started running full-speed towards the village.

When Kiki ran full-speed, I knew there was no way I could catch up with her. Still I bolted after her, running as fast as my legs allowed, until I emerged out of the forest only minutes after Kiki.

Instead of the bustling village Kiki and I called home, there was piles of burned wood and ashes. Even I could smell what Kiki had smelled at the well, what she had sensed at home. I smelled the fires that were still smoldering. I smelled the wood that made up our homes burning. Lastly, I smelled the charring human flesh.

Kiki suddenly bolted into the village, desperately calling out in vain, "Daddy? Momma? Kenai? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?"

My eyes filled with tears, and cold fear surrounded my hear. Suddenly, the only people I could think of were my family. "Mom? Dad? Kya? Kara?"

There was no answer…to either of our desperate cries.

I cannot tell you how long Kiki and I called out for our lost families, tears streaming down both of our faces, tearing through piles of still burning wood. I didn't even notices the burns and cuts on my hands, and neither did Kiki. There were no bodies…nothing at all except the remains of burnt youkai which was Kirara and Shippo's doing probably. Kiki and I tore through the remains of our village, searching in vain for the families we had lost overnight. The strangest of all was the only houses remaining intact were our own, as if on purpose…

Some hours later, I could not tell you how many, I sat on my knees in front of the river. My reflection stared back up at me, mocking me. Once in a while I would catch a glimpse of my mother or sister looking over my shoulder, but every time I turned there was nothing. I attributed this to hallucinations due to shock and I enjoyed their company, as long as they would stay before fading away as gently as they came. My family must be alive. The facts pointed to this conclusion… no bodies, our houses still intact but in chaos. It looked like the village had been silently attacked during the new moon while InuYasha would be at his weakest. Who ever had attacked had done their research and possibly a lot of spying. As it was, Kirara and Shippo would have been the only one to remain at full power on this night. Even Kagome would be slightly off, as she would have been concentrating on consoling her mate in his time of weakness.

When I had come to this conclusion, I realized I had not seen Kiki in several hours. However, I knew undoubtedly where she would be under these circumstances and I hastened there without incident. Her "secret place"...the one place she always went when she was distraught.

Sure enough, when I arrived, there she was.

She was sitting up in the tree, the God Tree. She only does that when she's really upset about something. But I didn't have to pry the reason out of her this time.

Sighing, I walked over to the base of the tree, and looked up. "Hey." I called to her softly, "Kiki, are you okay up there?"

"M fine," a muffled reply came. It was when a drop of water fell onto my cheek that I realized she was crying.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I ask her cautiously, hoping she wouldn't push me away.

"No." she chokes out, "I'm coming down." I sighed in relief.

Kiki climbs down from the huge tree, instead a jumping like usual, and looks at me forlornly. The despair written on her face tugs at my heart; so much that my heart skips. I gently pull her into my arms and hold her.

She breaks down again and I squeeze her a little tighter as she cries into me, "They're… they're g…gone Tai…" She hiccups. I feel like crying too, but I know I have to be strong… for her… at least.

"I know, Kiki, but we WILL find them. I promise."

It was too strange…such destruction, but no human bodies. There was no explanation, except that someone, or something, had done this. And both of us could feel it…our families…alive somewhere out there.

And it was the destiny of Kiki and I to find out what had happened.


End file.
